Crush
by StellarHeaven
Summary: High school AU: Lucy Heartfilia has always been invisible (Not literally), and she always had problems when it comes to talking with other people. All her life she never really had a crush on someone but that all change when he met the popular group called the 'Slayers' where she meets her first crush. Includes Crack pairings! Nalu, Gralu, Sticy, Rolu and Jelu


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail**

* * *

**Prologue**

Dear:... Plue

I'm going to call you Plue from now on because calling you diary sounds so boring, it's kind of a weird name for a diary but I always wanted a dog and call it plue but then I can't really afford one. So uhh... Hi, I'm not really the kind of person that writes in journal but then I saw you in the store one day and I just had to buy you so here you are! it would be a waste if I didn't write anything. I'll tell you something about me first so, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, I live alone in an apartment, luckily I somehow manage to pay for my rent and I study at Magnolia Academy through scholarship, without it I wouldn't be able to study there since it's one of the prestigious school around here.

The school is full of rich and spoiled brat kids, but there are still those who aren't. I don't really have any friends at school, it sucks but oh well that's life if you aren't rich like them but that's not the entire reason I don't have friends, I'm not really the talkative kind of person, you have to have a great amount of patience to actually get to know me because I don't talk much. Now I usually spent my time at school alone but I'm kind of used to it since I also live alone in this apartment, oh wait I'm not alone anymore I have you =)

Another thing you should know, usually girls have a lot of crushes, well maybe not a lot, anyway I don't have any back then since I'm not really interested in boys. But that all changed when I met this guy, I won't tell you his name because I'm too embarrass to write his name and I can't afford of someone knowing I have a crush on him, what if you get lost?! but I'll tell you this he's one of the most popular guy in school and his part of the Slayers, okay I know it's a weird name but for some reason people at our school really love the name and now I'm kind of used to it since he's part of that group.

Slayers consist of five hot guys, even though I'm a loner I'm still a girl and I'll tell you this they really are good looking specially him :3

Anyway so there's five of them, there's Natsu Dragneel a guy with pink hair, I know weird but anyway his popular either way. His nice and really playful really likes playing pranks, one time I fall for his trick, I entered the room and a bucket of water splashed all over me, my classmates all laughed at me. Natsu tried apologizing but even so he was laughing, why would someone even bother apologizing when you don't even mean it right?! Anyway I didn't have any clothes for change and class was about to start and you know I can't afford to miss any of my classes so I attended class with wet clothes. I felt really sick that time, I felt really cold I was probably shivering, while the class was on going I felt something placed in my back, then I saw it was a jacket, then looked at the one who gave it to me it was Natsu, he was grinning at me, then I smiled a little and held the jacket closer, well it helped a little in making me warm. When the school ended I was about to leave when Natsu came to me to apologize but this time he was serious he told me to keep the jacket first and return it tomorrow and then he left, the day after that I returned his jacket then my days continued like nothing happened.

Then there's Gray Fullbuster, a raven haired guy, his really cool but has a weird habit of stripping, I'm serious he strip out of nowhere but people at school are used to it but still it's weird. Anyway my encounter with him was in my class he and Natsu were fighting about…. Nothing, I don't really know the reason they fight but they always do. So he was fighting Natsu when he accidentally bumps into me while I was holding all my things, I even hit the chair and it really hurts! but I still didn't say anything. I started picking up my things in the floor ignoring the two who were fighting again about another reason who knows what. While picking my things I saw Gray started helping me pick up my things then apologize for bumping into me, I nodded to him then I left, see what I meant when I said I don't talk much.

Another one is Sting Eucliffe, a guy with blonde hair, his kind of arrogant but there are also times when his nice... I think, but I find it actually rare. So I was walking near the field, I just finished my lunch that time, which I spend alone, and on my way to my class I suddenly got hit by a ball! And it really hurts! I wanted to cry that time. Then Sting came near me to get the ball and you know what he said to me "You really should watch where you're going blondie" can you actually believe what he said?! I really wanted to cry and shout that time, but I didn't I swallowed hard and stand up. I wanted to leave as fast as I could because if I stayed a little longer I might cry but then he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the nurse office then gave me ice for my head, see he could still be a little nice though he still didn't apologize but whatever it just ticks me off that he calls me blondie, his blonde too!

The next one is Rogue Cheney, probably the nicest one in the group he also doesn't talk much and he has these red eyes which kind of scare me. Anyway I met him in the library once, I was doing an assignment for my English class when Rogue came to my table but I didn't look up immediately because I was too focus with my homework, you know how important to me to keep my grades high, anyway I heard him cough then asked me whether he could borrow the book after I'm done. If I was like other girls I would probably have given the book right away, but I'm not like other girls and I really need to finish it so I just nodded. I actually expected him to leave but them he suddenly sat on the chair across me and waited. When I was done I gave him the book, he said thanks to me then when I was about to leave I suddenly tripped on Rogue's foot and fell, seriously if I didn't know any better he probably did it on purpose since I let him wait, well that's what I thought at first but then he stands up and ask if I was okay and helped me up then apologize.

By the time I've met four of the Slayers I dreaded seeing the other one because accidents happen whenever I see them. So the last one of the Slayers is Jellal Fernandez, a guy with blue hair and a red tatoo in his right eye, actually his kind of like rogue his also nice and his even the student council president, can you believe that someone popular actually was responsible to become a part of the student council, I'm not saying that rich and popular people are irresponsible and lazy I'm just saying that it's kind of rare for me to see one, I feel mean =(

Anyway, class was about to end that day when three girls asked me if I could take charge of the cleaning the classroom just for today, you're probably wondering why would a prestigious school ask their students to clean, well according to our principal, so that students would learn to at least be responsible, which I think is true. So back to the story when they asked me it was obvious what I was going to say… I said yes, I couldn't help it! I have a problem saying no for an answer, worst part is they asked me when they didn't even know my name T_T

I was cleaning the room when Jellal entered the room and looked at me with confusion and asked me why I was the only one cleaning I told him the reason, you know he even called me stupid for agreeing, see how nice he is (sarcasm). In the end he helped me in cleaning then once we were done, he looked at me weirdly for looking so happy like I shouldn't even be happy about doing someone else responsibility, but I can't help it! And I'm happy because I can finally go home. So when we were about to leave I didn't notice that the floor was still wet and I slipped. You know those cliché movies or stories wherein the guy catches the girl before she fall well… That didn't happen to me I hit the floor and scrape my elbow, I actually could see that he was trying his hard not to laugh, well at least he tried to control it not like someone I know (Natsu!). but he still helped me and even went to the nurse office with me to clean my wounds.

So that's all of them, can you believe it, I actually had encountered everyone from Slayers! That means I encountered one of my crush but that's a secret, maybe I'll tell you one day. You're probably wondering how come I have a crush from the slayers when seeing them actually cause accidents to happen to me, well I'm not really sure myself why(blush), you probably think I'm petty since nothing really sweet or something happened but honestly it's rare someone do something nice to me usually they just leave me alone. So what makes him different from his friends? I myself don't know but among the five of them he was the one that left an impression on me, of course aside from their good looks.

Oh just so you know when I said that the Slayers were nice that's because that's what I usually hear from other people and it's not because I was stalking them or something. A lot of people always say that they were nice but I'm not sure whether they're just saying that because they worship them or maybe they really are, they did help someone like me.

But anyway if you notice every time I had encountered them I always end up in an accident maybe it's a sign that I should avoid them? Even though I have a crush on one of them I don't really mind avoiding him because I don't think that there will ever a time that he'll actually notice me or remember that I exist maybe our first encounter would be our last. I know it's depressing but that's life, we'll just have to see what happens in the future.

Anyway I'm really glad I bought you because I feel like I was able to tell someone how I feel. If you've noticed I really have a bad social skills and I never really bothered to try to improve it, and even showing emotions to someone like when I'm sad or angry I always kept them to myself which is hard because sometimes I feel like my mind is going to explode so writing to you actually made me feel much better. I'll try my best to write to you every day but don't count on it too much because I tend to forget a lot of things. Goodnight Plue!

Love your new friend,  
Lucy H.

**A/N: Hi guys! I hope you like my new story!**

**Who do you think is Lucy's crush?**

**If you've read my other story you'd notice that this is another HS fanfic, I really love those kind stories that's why XD**

**Anyway I probably won't be updating this one until I finish Fairytail Academy (try reading it if you haven't) or I might I'm not sure it depends if I get inspired to write so I hope you guys leave your reviews!**


End file.
